A Commoner's Game
by Hikari Daeron
Summary: Our heroine Haruhi once again finds herself in Music Room 3… explaining bowling! Apparently such a “commoner’s” game is too much for our rich Host Club…
1. Chapter 1

Me: So… I'm an awful person. After completing my Death Note collection (DEATH NOTE!!! Expect some stories soon), and as Hana-Kimi is nearly completed (YGO is… an ongoing process), I've decided to start the monsters known as CLAMP (in this case, xxxHolic – I need to go read volume 3, I'm so behind…) and… yep, Ouran High School Host Club. (facepalm) (Soooooooo funny…) So… I had to write this. Forgive me. Tamaki's screaming for some limelight and keeps sobbing whenever Haruhi tells him that the chances of me writing something is slim…

Note: When I wrote this, I'd only read the first two volumes. But afterwards, I watched the anime (the wonders of not wanting to study for finals… but it's absolutely AMAZING!!!!!!!!), so I went back and tweaked a few things. Still, this is a very broad and basic one-shot. It takes place relatively early in the series, I'd say after the Ohtori-indoor-water-park fiasco but before they go to the beach (which places it right after volume 2, fyi). And yes, it'll have a few more chapters… (sweatdrop) This isn't going to be very long, though, just… I dunno, three chapters?

Another note: Forgive me from switching between the anime and the manga in terms of names and whatnot. (The events before this are pretty consistent in both the anime and the manga, and rightfully, they're not that important to this story.) Spelling-wise, I got the names from the (VIZ TRANSLATED – I can't read Japanese! (cries)) manga. Speaking-wise, I kept it more anime-ish, because it fits much better with the Japanese culture. (As Haruhi is very polite, I do see her more as a person calling the older members "sempai" as opposed to just their names, as she does in the (VIZ) manga. Sadly, the Japanese culture gets lost in a lot of translations…)

Summary: Our heroine Haruhi once again finds herself in Music Room 3… explaining bowling?! Apparently such a "commoner's" game is too much for our rich Host Club…

Disclaimer: Hikari Daeron does not own Ouran High School Host Club or any affiliations. The events in this story are merely for entertainment's sake.

* * *

_**Chapter One: We Need To Know! **_

_**A Commoner's Game**_

The private Ouran Institute, where money counts first, then lineage…

And where there is money, there is boredom. In almost all cases, but especially at this particular academy, the wealthy have more than enough time for frivolity. Thus, six idle (and exceptionally handsome) boys have gathered to create…

THE HOST CLUB.

_Damn… late again._

Haruhi Fujioka hurriedly grabbed her bags and sped off towards the direction of Music Room 3. The last time she was late for a meeting of the Ouran Host Club, she had been shocked into a seeing "tropical" scheme… She shivered at that memory.

_How do I always end up in these messes?_

Haruhi reached the room and hesitantly pushed opened the door, fully expecting to see the members dressed in medieval outfits, or something just as ridiculous, draped in fineries and jewelry…

And instead, saw them gathered around a _ball_.

"Er – Welc – oh." Tamaki Suoh stopped in mid-turn before dashing towards her and clamping onto her arm. "HARUHI! Just the person we needed!" In an undignified fashion, he dragged her over to the table. "You must explain to us this commoner's game!"

"Indeed!" said Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin together. "Milord's been eager to learn!"

"Of course I am!" said Tamaki dramatically, placing a hand over his chest. "I must understand Haruhi-kun's life as a child, growing up in a cruel, common world!" (1)

"Milord's very distressed over his inability to understand it…" whispered Hikaru in her ear, instantly by her side.

"It seems vital that he learns how to play this game…" purred Kaoru, lifting a hand to stroke her face –

Before Tamaki tackled them both.

While the three of them bickered in the background, Mitsukuni "Hunny" Haninozuka came up to Haruhi, holding a piece of cake. "Haru-chan!" he said, taking a bite. "How on earth is this game played? The ball's so heavy! You can't _throw _it!" He handed his plate to Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka. "Will you explain it to us, Haru-chan?"

Haruhi glanced at the arguing threesome behind her and walked up to the ball on the table. Her shoulders dropped in disbelief when she recognized it. _Are they serious…?_

"Apparently, it's used in a game called 'bowling'," said Kyoya Ohtori, holding a clipboard.

"Mom! You know of this game?!"

Kyoya gave in slightly. "Well, Dad," he said to Tamaki, who was teary from the knowledge withheld, "I _did _do some research…"

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!" Tamaki burst into tears. "How cruel, Mom!"

Haruhi sighed and walked over to the ball, picking it up. "A ten, huh?" she said, surprised. "That's a bit heavier than what most people use…" (2)

Everyone stared at her.

"What?!"

"Haruhi!" said Tamaki, zooming up to her in awe. "You're so _strong _for a girl!"

"Sempai, it's not really that heavy …" she muttered, moving her arm behind her and letting go of the ball –

"Watch out!"

Before she could react properly, Mori had dived and caught the bowling ball. Apparently, Haruhi had not dropped the ball onto the table – Tamaki had pushed either Hikaru or Kaoru (he didn't know which) into it while they had squabbled, causing it to move from its position – but instead nearly onto Hunny. Kyoya had called out, but, of course, quick-reacting Mori had dived and saved the say.

"I'm so sorry!" said Haruhi, checking up on Hunny as Mori placed the ball on the table. "You're not hurt, are you Hunny-sempai?"

"I'm fine!" said Hunny, blinking rapidly. Relieved, Haruhi turned to the tallest member of the Host Club.

"Mori-sempai, are _you _okay? Let me see your arms!" She grabbed his hands and moved his wrists gently. "Hm, you seem to be okay… go to the nurse's office right-away if they start to bother you!"

"Oh Haruhi!" cried Tamaki, about to come forward when –

"You're so caring!"

"So loving!"

"What would we do without you?!"

"HEY!" screamed Tamaki at Hikaru and Kaoru, both of whom were stroking Haruhi's face, cupping her cheeks and holding her tightly. She managed to get out of their grasps.

"Do you seriously want to learn how to play bowling?" she said.

"OH YES!" said the Twins.

"We MUST learn!" insisted Tamaki. "It is vital to our existence as the Host Club!" Haruhi glanced at Kyoya, who shrugged.

"If we use it, it _could _raise profits by at least twenty percent…"

"Then it's settled!" said Tamaki happily. Haruhi hung her head and sighed.

"Alright, fine… put the only way to properly learn is in a bowling alley…"

Tamaki snapped into action.

"HIKARU! KAORU! Clothes!"

"On it, Milord!"

"KYOYA! Ride! MORI-SEMPAI! Contacts!"

"What about me, Tama-chan?"

Tamaki stared at Hunny, before pointing and saying, "Hunny-sempai… bring you snacks!" He spun around dramatically. "Quickly, Host Club! We must hurry!"

Haruhi watched at the various members sped into action, calling and arranging. She shook her head.

Five minutes later, everything was ready.

I can't believe this is happening… "Alright, then. Ready?" 

"Let's go, Host Club!" shouted Tamaki.

Hunny jumped onto Mori's back. "HURRAY!"

Haruhi shook her head again as everyone filed out of the room. _Oh boy… this could get interesting._

Then again, life with the Host Club had gotten interesting lately, hadn't it?

* * *

(1) In the anime, at least, Tamaki calls Haruhi "Haruhi-kun" at times, even though he's fully aware that she's a girl (duh). (The honorific "-kun" is usually an affectionate way of addressing a male peer.) Similarly, when Hunny cuts down people's names ("Haru", "Tama"), he usually tacks a "-chan" at the end, whether it's a boy or a girl, even though "-chan" usually denotes a girl or a very young boy. (Is her perhaps saying that everyone else is far younger than he is…? Ahh, I love Hunny!) (For further explanations of Japanese honorifics, just ask! For instance, the Twins in the anime actually call Takashi "dono", which can be used as an honorific denoting something along the lines of "lord" (it's _super _respectful)… (grins) Ahh, my random knowledge/paying attention…)

(2) I haven't gone bowling in _ages_, but if I remember correctly, in America, ten pounds is pretty heavy for most people… I think a lot use six, but like I said, I don't remember.

Me: So, hope you liked my random-little Ouran fic. Like I said, this'll probably be three-or-so chapters long, very brief, short, cute, that sorta thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: DUDE! Is anyone else here up-to-date with the latest Japanese releases for Ouran! OHMYGOSHHARUHILIKES (fill in name)! I'm… not sure how I feel about this. One-sided on his part is amazing, but I'm still debating if I want them together. (Overall, deciding between the two most likely pairings with Haruhi is _extremely _difficult. I love both of the guys involved, even if one is totally oblivious and it took the other ages to figure out he likes her! I even lean a bit towards (third pairing) because of what he did at the carnival… it's amazing!)

Don't you love how I censored myself? If you want to have an Ouran-couple discussion… PM me!

**Pairing Note:** For this story, there won't be any pairings. ;-; I know, this decision made me a little sad too… but it fits best without any couples. I kept the implications up to this point in the manga (the anime's a bit more obvious), but nothing is explicit.

**Time In Manga Note: **Okay, so I lied. I started writing this and realized that I _really, really, really _wanted to keep in some things from the manga. So this takes place after their summer in Karuizawa, but before the festival arc (so pre-Volume 6). 

**Chapter Note: **I lied again. There will be two more chapters after this, I think. Well, the way it's going in my mind, there will be two more chapters, but we'll see.

**Translations:**

-_Hai_: Yes

-_Ano_: Um; excuse me

-_Sempai_: Used by younger students to address older classmates, polite

-_Irrasshaimase_: Welcome

-_Ogenki desu-ka?_: How are you?

-_Gomen_: Sorry

-_Arigatou_: Thank you

Disclaimer: Hikari Daeron does not own Ouran High School Host Club or any affiliations. The events in this story are merely for entertainment's sake.

* * *

_**Chapter Two: Let The Games Begin! **_

_**A Commoner's Game**_

The members of the Ouran Host Club were often out traversing the land of commoners. Why? As a certain heir put it: "For the sake of my daughter!"

Tamaki was always most eager to drag the others out. If it were up to Kyoya or Hunny, he'd each be in bed. (1) Mori didn't care either way – he was usually up before everyone else as it was. And the Twins? While they were supportive of their lord's ventures, it _was _a bit annoying to get woken up at early hours for the sake of understanding the common folk. Not that they didn't love Haruhi and all – it was just _early_.

The whole bowling alley idea was a bit of a joke in Haruhi's eyes most of all, though. Sure, it was after school, the weekend started tomorrow and they had no homework, but –

"HARUHI!" (2)

The brunette shook her head. "What is it sempai?" she shouted to the blonde ahead of her.

"Hurry up, Haruhi!" said Tamaki eagerly, jumping up and down. "I want to understand this commoner's game!"

Haruhi sighed. "Sempai," she said, still taking her time in reaching the others. "I'm sure you're going to be disappointed."

"What are you saying, Haruhi?" said Tamaki dramatically, flinging a hand to his chest and stepping back in shock. "Is your father so old that he can't enjoy a day out with his daughter?" Haruhi opened her mouth, but the blonde cut her off. "MOM!" he called to Kyoya. "Haruhi's being mean to me!"

"Way to be dramatic," muttered the brunette. Hikaru and Kaoru slid on either side of her.

"You know how milord is," they said.

"Don't let him bother you, Haruhi," said Kaoru, waving a hand. "He's just oblivious, like always."

The girl sighed and shrugged. "I guess so…"

"Don't guess!" the Twins said together, again.

"Don't worry about it, Haruhi," said Hikaru, linking his hands behind his head.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan!"

"Huh? Hunny-sempai?" Haruhi turned to see the small blonde running up to her, giving Usa-chan to Mori to hold. (3) "What is it?"

"Haru-chan!" said Hunny, taking her hands in both of his. "Will you help me play this game too? You and me and Takashi all together on a team!"

"We're with Haruhi too!" said the twins instantly. Tamaki ran up to them.

"B-but I want to be on a team with my daughter…" he moaned, twitching. "This isn't fair! Mom! Make Haruhi be on a team with her dad!"

Kyoya sighed and ushered Tamaki into the bowling alley. They had been standing in front of it for this entire exchange. "Stop complaining milord," said Hikaru, as he and Kaoru towed Haruhi in. "Don't you want to watch her bowl?"

Tamaki paused in mid-stride and entered his private Mind Theatre. (4) 

_Haruhi stood in a short skirt, trying to pick up a bowling ball. Seeing Tamaki, she turns. "Oh, sempai!" she moans. "This is so heavy! Won't you help me?"_

"_Never fear," he said gallantly, wrapping an arm around her. He places his hand over hers and they both pick up the ball. "I will always be here to help you."_

"_Oh sempai! Thank you! I know you will be here for me!"_

"The lord's thinking dirty thoughts."

"Indeed, Hikaru. It's sickening, to behold such a gruesome sight."

Tamaki snapped out of his daydream and saw the twins watching him with identical nonchalant expressions. "It's nothing like that!" he shouted, turning red. 

"Ah, so you are a pervert, huh sempai…" said Haruhi coolly, walking past him to enter the actual alley, as opposed to the entrance way they were standing in. 

"N-no! Haruhi…!"

"C'mon Takashi! Let's go inside!" Hunny giggled, suddenly sitting squarely on Mori's shoulders.

"Hai." 

Mori walked in, the twins following him with calls of, "Get up, lord lame-brain."

"A-a…" Tamaki lay on the floor, hand outstretched towards the entranceway. Kyoya sighed and helped him up.

"C'mon, Tamaki. This was your idea, wasn't it? Besides, you need Haruhi to help you with this game, so it's quality bonding time."

The blonde looked up at the club's Vice President with tears in his eyes. "Only you understand me, Kyoya!"

The third son rolled his eyes and ushered the Suoh heir ahead of him.

Upon entering, said heir outright _stared_.

The bowling alley was a different world. People ran up to lines and released balls that looked light, but Tamaki knew were heavy; they slipped on the waxed floors, laughing and groaning as the balls knocked down pins. Lights lit up and announced winners, people were cheering and eating greasy-looking junk food as they punched in scores on something that resembled a computer. As the members of the Host Club stared, Haruhi walked right up to a man who was standing by the door.

"Ano… Is there a lane or two open for seven?"

"Huh?" The young man turned and smiled at her. "Irrasshaimase, Fujioka! Here again with your friends?"

Haruhi smiled. "Ogenki desu-ka, Sai-kun? How's Takahashi-sensei?"

"We're all very well, thanks," said the other, again smiling at her. He glanced down at his list. "A lane, you said?"

Hikaru and Kaoru saddled up to Haruhi as the other looked. "Oi, Haruhi, who's this guy?" asked Hikaru openly.

"Let's not have a repeat of the summer at Karuizawa, please, Haruhi," whispered Kaoru. "_Do something._" (5)

"I – Hikaru, he's just the son of my old teacher, it's not a – "

"Ah, Fujioka? We've got a lane that isn't booked for another four hours, is that long enough?"

"That's fine," said Haruhi hurriedly, giving Hikaru a stern glance. "Hikaru, please, don't overreact."

The other looked at her, flushed, and looked away. "Gomen." Kaoru exhaled and smiled thankfully at Haruhi.

"Arigatou, Haruhi," he said, placing a hand on his twin's shoulder, squeezing it gently. 

"Then follow me!" The attendant beamed, completely oblivious to what just happened. He led them to a pair of lanes and said, "You can handle it from here, right Fujioka?"

Secretly, Haruhi wanted to shake her head violently and beg for any help she could get. But Tamaki's hopeful expression and the twins' excitement caused her to mutter, "Yeah, I got it…"

As the attendant left, Haruhi turned to the remaining Host Club members. "Okay," she said calmly. "The rules are simple enough. After we set up everything in terms of teams, we each take turns throwing the bowling ball down the lane so that it can knock down the pins. You want to knock down as many pins as you can. There are some details, but I can explain that when it's time." Turning to give Kyoya one final pleading look, she said, "If it sounds too hard we can always leave – "

"NO WAY HARUHI!" chimed the twins. "Hey, Milord, ready to lose?"

"Yeah right!" said Tamaki triumphantly, balling his fist as if preparing for victory. "Let the games begin!"

* * *

(1) The "Low Blood Pressure Demon Lord/Beast" (respectively)… ahahahahahahaha. Episode 17: Best. Episode. Ever. (Well, I lie, my favourite's Episode 13, "Haruhi in Wonderland"… I think. Or maybe the last one (Episode 26). Or maybe – you know what? I love them all.)

(2) I LOVE the way Tamaki shouts her name. I usually hate the main character shouting another's main character (a common occurrence, but specifically I'm thinking about Inuyasha… jeez, you'd think that Kagome would find a better way to call his name! SO ANNOYING! (I'm not a Kagome hater, by the way. I like her a lot.)) Anywhoosle, yeah, I _love _the way he says it: "HARU-HI!" Ahahaha it's great… (start of super-nerdy rant) When I'm listening to the soundtrack and "Mata Ashita!"comes on, I get super-excited because A) They all sing! B) You hear various clips from the voice actors ("Hey, you two, leave her alone!" "No way milord! AHAHAHA!") C) The LYRICS! D) MORI LAUGHS! Ahem… as does Hunny! SO KAWAII! E) It's a great song and F) TAMA-CHAN CALLS HER NAME! (end of super-nerdy rant)

(3) So yeah, it's bad of me to switch between names. Hunny's bunny is called Bun-Bun in the American manga and Usa-chan in the Japanese. He calls it Usa-chan in the anime too. I was thinking about it, and "usagi" means rabbit in Japanese, so "usa" comes from there, hence "Bun-Bun" as well. xDD Heart you, Hunny!

(4) Er – I forget exactly what it's called, but Tama-chan has an Inner Mind Theatre or something like that where he often imagines Haruhi in various situations. xDDDD

(5) When I first wrote this, I had forgotten that I meant to keep this early in the series. Then I realized my mistake, and was like, "F#!$ ME!" But now, it's all good. x) I do want to keep it so that Hikaru and Kaoru still tease Haruhi more than a true flirtation, though.

Me: I was on Krys-Yuy's amazing Ouran site ("For Richer or Poorer"… it's the best one out there) and someone on the forum had compiled a picture of the Twins with lyrics from The Hush Sound's "We Intertwined". Not only am I extremely happy that SOMEone knows The Hush Sound (and that's my favourite song by them), but WOW, it really works. Even if you think that the song would then imply twincest (which it does…) I still think it works rather well. 


End file.
